


I don’t care what’s in your hair

by hwangkill



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Drunk Jisung, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Minsung nation rise, One Shot, Soulmates, Twenty One Pilots Reference, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangkill/pseuds/hwangkill
Summary: “I don’t care what’s in your hair, I just wanna know what’s on your mind”where Minho and Jisung are just a cute couple and Jisung is kinda too drunk to care.





	I don’t care what’s in your hair

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! idk what happened cause i never ever in my life wrote anything fluff or that pure fluff,,, i had this idea stick to my head for a pretty long time while listening to wdbwotv so yeah enjoy and stan both skz and top!!!

Minho was standing in front of the club, loud pop music still ringing in his ears and warm streamlet of sweat going down his forehead. His left hand was occupied by a slightly smaller one and the right one was waving off his drunk friends to the cab, all of them a tangled mess of limbs and bones just because they are getting really clingy when they are drunk.

 

He was tired, his legs were already giving up on him after the hours he spent dancing in the club, but the imagination of him carrying his loved one all the way to their apartment and (even though it wasn’t that far away, because only a few blocks of flats) up to the fifth floor (they had an elevator but Minho was scared of them, especially at night) was making him even more exhausted. He hoped Jisung will just stay hanging on his hand like that, but as soon as he ordered to go younger tripped on his foot. If not Minho’s good reflex, both of them would meet with the ground.

 

“Jisungiee~” he blurred out sweetly “You can walk on your feet lovely. Just do step by step. You can do this” it was minded to assure Jisung but looked more like a way for Minho to assure himself.

 

After a few minutes they somehow managed to make it work, Minho guiding each Jisung’s step and swearing bluntly every time rapper almost hit a trash can or streetlamp. 

 

The Saturday’s Night Out was a regular thing by now, them and all of their best friends combined, going to the club and just having fun. It would start mostly with a small rumble about the place to go and obviously nine different ideas, fast enough blending to eight because Minho could just never resist Jisung and his huge puppy-like eyes. This time around it actually was the Jisung’s choice. A nice night bar, a lgbt open bar to be clear, with servings and drinks called such names as ‘Lady Gaga’s youth’ or ‘basically i’m gay’ and overwhelming amount of high schoolers with fake IDs.

 

“It’s a nice way to come out” Jisung once said when they were there for the first time, ordering for them both drink called ‘for your gay’s sake’ and smiling widely the whole time. Minho felt like Hayley Kiyoko’s song was on loop and he was just tired of her “I’m just curious if it’s serious”. Jisung was just humming along. “You know, if i were a coward I’d take you here for a shot play called ‘how well do you gay?’” he laughed, his white teeth showing and again, Minho couldn’t even be irritated at this pure looking face.

 

“Fortunately you WEREN’T a coward” he only said, pointing out the negative in the sentence. The place looked kinda odd from the first sight with all the flashing lights, weird names and even weirder audience but it was just so in his boyfriend’s style. Minho knew exactly why Jisung loved this place.

 

They pretty fast started to be regulars there, maybe because the weird named drinks were actually pretty good, maybe because Jisung was always so bright and giggly there - since he started producing more music he barely had time for different feelings than irritation and anxiety - maybe because it was the only typical lgbt-like place or maybe all three of them.

 

They liked the bartenders, two sisters called Sally and Molly (“Our parents have a fixation on this one american tv show” they said once when after introducing themselves Minho looked shocked and Jisung amused. “There we go, my malaysian name is Peter! I knew someone have to have worse!” he yelled, ten already past drinks for sure making effort here), they liked the group of drag queens that were performing just as midnight came, every saturday with totally different script. And they loved karaoke, choosing Jisung’s (or J.One’s to be clear) songs and laughing the whole time because they couldn’t even rap a sentence. It was a magnificent time and beautiful place. Their place. Even though, Minho would definitely prefer just going for a regular, maybe somehow fancy dinner and then come back home to watch a movie on their huge TV in the living room, he accepted and loved every type of activity he could share with his loved one. And sometimes it would be Minho’s way, going to their favorite restaurant and eating huge portions of meat with vegetables with a lamp of vine or sometimes they would book a hotel room only for a night because Minho liked to be fancy. 

 

They were only halfway through when older felt the weight on his arm growing bigger and bigger so he immediately stopped looking up on Jisung’s face. His eyes were barely opened, chin pressed to Minho’s neck. He looked pure and cute, almost the same as three years ago when they first met.

 

It was December, snow everywhere around and Minho new to the company. He applied to JYP just for fun, he had never been a choreographer for anyone older than 5 years olds but he didn’t complain when he got employed. Dancer shook off some of the non existent snow petals from his puffy, black coat and after asking around headed upstairs where he would have his first meeting. Obviously it had to start like that and obviously Minho had to be too occupied with his fidgeting fingers and Jisung too occupied with his phone to not see each other and bump on almost the top of the stairs.

 

“Ahh sorry, sorry~” Jisung mumbled back then trying to catch other and steady him, but Minho was long gone fortunately landing on his butt only one stair lower and not at the bottom with probably broken arm or so. 

 

“It’s-“ Minho looked up and he already knew he is screwed. Minho liked cute boys. Minho liked boys in general, but the cute ones with bright smiles were so much better. “It’s nothing” he responded finally, standing up straight and messing with his fingers again. He was thankful to God he didn’t take off his huge coat which probably reduced the painful consequences of their meeting. “Next time just... be careful I guess” he added and showed his teeth in a small smile, the stranger boy doing the same.

 

(Later on Minho found out Jisung didn’t do it on accident but because he wanted Minho to notice him.

 

“Well you could have killed me” he said definitely annoyed but cool. Minho didn’t really turn back and if he was alive then that doesn’t matter. However he didn’t want Jisung to know that yet.

 

“Well you sit here and annoy me when I have to work so maybe it would be better that way” Jisung answered snappingly and turned around only to see the irritation on his lover’s face. Minho acted hurt but only for a few seconds until younger peppered him with wet kisses all over his face.

 

“Sungie you little devil~!” he sweared under his breath and started ticking him causing them both to land on the floor.)

 

Jisung was falling asleep on his shoulder again. His feet were bubbling one around other and he didn’t even bother putting his left hand in the pocket of his hoodie since the cold october wind was making them shiver. Minho slightly couldn’t understand how the younger can fall asleep in these circumstances but on the other hand Jisung was like a baby. He could just sit on a sidewalk and fall asleep the second after.

 

“Jisungie I can carry you only if you won’t drool on me” Minho finally said after a few seconds of inner fight. Not like he didn’t want to, he was just so tired. Besides, Jisung was truly drooling a lot when he was sleeping.

 

They stopped right next to the park, only hundred meters away from their flat. The cold wind was causing the trees to rustle what was making the older anxious. He didn’t like walking through the streets at night and he didn’t like the darkness. It was pretty scary to walk alone in their neighborhood and with drunk Jisung it was even worse than walking alone.

 

There was a sound of a bird, probably an owl and suddenly Jisung was flesh awake again like the last ten minutes of trying him to walk normally didn’t exist.

 

“Oh my god hyung!! Minmin! Can we go through park?? The fountain is so pretty at night!!” he lightened up and started jumping around Minho like a child which made them look hilarious. Jisung’s duality was something what always amazed the dancer.

 

“Jisungie it’s cold, you’re drunk and it’s dark there. I don’t want to have to deal with your sweaty ass when we’re running away from some psycho” he started looking on his boyfriend like he would look on his child while scolding them. Minho shook his head lightly when the realization hit him. “Or mayhaps we could go to the park. Anyway jump on my back and don’t fall asleep. You can sing me a song” he reassured himself and smiled to the darkness when Jisung happily jumped on his back tangling his legs and arms around him and humming with excitement. For those moments Minho loved Jisung the most. For truly spontaneous and basically simple things they were doing in the most extraordinary way possible.

 

Minho started walking and Jisung started singing as told.

 

“We don't believe what's on TV because it's what we want to see and what we want we know we can't believe we have all learned to kill our dreams” he started softly, more humming-like singing and Minho rolled his eyes. Rapper’s fixation over the alternative and punk west music was always a huge part of him, but recently he really enthusiastically reacted to twenty one pilots and since that Minho was getting tortured by their albums on loop. While he would tell Jisung to change the music for something more suitable to dance to, other would respond that he can’t because it helps him with staying creative. And who was Minho to tell him no?

However, Jisung never ever sang this song to him before and Minho himself didn’t even know the lyrics because younger was always skipping this one.

 

They continued walking - or Minho continued walking while giving a piggyback ride to Jisung, when something small fell to older’s hair causing rapper to stop singing and laugh quietly.

 

“What’s that?” the older asked, a slight fear in his voice while he sped up. At this point he was almost jogging with a smaller boy on his back and he totally forgot about his tiredness before.

 

“It’s only a leaf Minmin” Jisung responded, his answer followed with small laugh again. The autumn was at it’s highest now, whole park covered in dried, brown and orange leafs scrunching under feet. “I need to know that when I fail you'll still be here” he sing-song again, yawning right after.

 

Minho giggled under his breath and slightly turned his head to the side to meet his eyes with glowing Jisung’s ones, in the moonlight looking like a whole new galactic full of planets and never ending stories. Minho liked to think like that about them. A never ending story.

 

“Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds” he whispered right into dancer’s ear at what he shivered and sped up even more. He wanted to kiss Jisung so badly but he didn’t want to stop there in the middle of the night in dark park with the only source of light being the moon. Minho was kinda a fraidy cat but he was used to it at this point. Besides, they were just right before their block of flats. Minho lifted up Jisung’s body a bit adjusting him and sighing. He started to think how much sore his back will be the next day but on the other hand he knew it was worth it. He opened the doors to the staircase with the pin-code and right at that moment Jisung whispered to his ear again:

 

“and we'll make money selling your hair” 

 

They both didn’t plan to fall in love, they both weren’t looking for anyone to date at that time. Minho was a choreographer at JYP for a few months already and Jisung just debuted as solo rapper under the name “J.One”. They were good friends now, maybe the best though, they just magically clicked. Immediately after the first-meet-accident Minho ( as a confident boy he is ) asked Jisung about his number or any other way to contact him and as soon as he came back to his empty apartment he spammed younger with ton of texts. He was lucky enough Jisung was a night owl and was never bothered by his weird messages about a new drama including a cat actor character or his spontaneous calls just to say Jisung would look totally hot in a green hoodie or with blueberry hair (Minho was right though). They were never the same, even nothing close to be similar, they were completely different, yet their close friends found them being like two drops of water.

 

“You sure you weren’t a couple in your past life?” Changbin, Jisung’s best friend (or ex best friend now) once asked smirking at the way Minho was resting his chin on younger’s shoulder while back hugging him. They were bright and really a-like.

 

Once again, any of them planned to be in a relationship, it just... happened.

 

Almost half a year after they met for the first time, Jisung was snuggled to Minho’s side in his apartment while they were laying down alongside the old couch in the living room and watching a movie Minho insisted to watch. That was their typical spot for a while now, younger was a regular at the apartment, preferring it a lot more than his shared dorm with a really bitchy roommate who just sat there with his headphones on and ate dangerous amount of coincidence store ramen. He preferred going to Minho’s right after practice (he had the duplicates of keys) or just waiting for older to finish his assignments and head home hand in hand. They were best friends even though they both came out to each other as homosexuals but that was okay because gays can be only friends too. However this particular night, when Jisung started to drool over Minho’s grey hoodie and dancer couldn’t focus on anything other than his long eyelashes throwing shadows on his pretty, chubby cheeks something changed.

 

“Jisungie don’t drool on me sleepyhead~” Minho had said patting younger’s head a few times not knowing that he wasn’t asleep the whole time. “Come on you’ll miss the most important scene” Minho encouraged and Jisung sat up clearing his eyes with his small fists, looking out of the action even more than before.

 

“Is that a kiss scene?” he had asked then crossing eyes with Minho then looking at his lips. Maybe they truly were soulmates if they felt the same at the same damn time. “Cause you know, I’d really like to have a kiss scene here” he leaned down to dancer not knowing from where his confidence is coming from but he liked it. And he thought that he should screw everything, leaning even closer, only breaths between them, their noses snuggled together. “With you. Right now” Jisung took Minho’s silence as an agreement but before doing anything he checked it up again looking right into his eyes which surprisingly were filled with fire. They kissed gently at first, then more heated. 

Minho didn’t care about missing scene and none of them was understanding anything but they just agreed it’s how it works and kissed some more.

 

Next day they introduced themselves to their friend group as a couple and laughed briefly when all of them applauded.

 

Minho skipped for two stairs at once, Jisung’s weight feeling even in his bones and especially worked out knees. The last floor was like a black out, he didn’t even remember when he had went up there. Dancer signed, dropping younger off on his feet when they were finally inside, locking the door right after. 

 

“Ahhh Jisungie~ you little brat, my back hurts a lot!” he whined coming to Jisung opened arms and snuggling to his chest in ribs-breaking hug. Jisung raised up his hand and dig his fingers in Minho’s hair taking out long forgotten, small leaf.

 

“I don’t care what’s in your hair, I just wanna know what’s on your mind” he sing sang again giggling a bit and taking small steps backwards to their shared bedroom and somehow kicking his shoes off in between.

 

They landed on the bed, still fully covered in their warm hoodies and jeans, Minho’s head on Jisung’s heart and their legs tangled together in weird combination.

 

Jisung giggled quietly when he realized his loved one is slowly falling asleep, his heartbeat steadying and hard grip around his waist relaxing a little.

 

“I used to say I wanna die before I’m old but because of you I might think twice” rapper whispered near to Minho’s ear caressing his back with his both hands.

 

Minho raised his head looking up at Jisung with glossy eyes and somehow younger knew it wasn’t because of his tiredness and need of sleep but the words he just let out. Minho pulled up a bit on his elbows that his chin was resting on the top of Jisung’s chest and put a wet kiss just under his lips. It was floppy, but cute.

 

“Love you so much Jisungie~~” he murmured nuzzling his head to Jisung’s chest again with a goofy smile across his face.

 

“Love you so much Minmin~~” younger said back closing his eyes, “hope we’ll meet in our next lives as well”.

**Author's Note:**

> wow,,, if you’re still here please leave a comment, i really appreciate them <33


End file.
